


“Yes, I'm aware. Your point?”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Fox is getting annoyed with the comments and insinuations





	“Yes, I'm aware. Your point?”

“Yes, I'm aware. Your point?” Her reply was more court than was polite but she was completely fed up with the comments and insinuations. The socialising part of the event was scheduled to go a bit longer but she had had enough.

Honestly, any hint of something not conservative and they jumped at it like scavengers, fighting for the juiciest piece of gossip. And her relationship certainly qualified. “Your husband and his assistant seem rather...close,” someone had ventured.

What did they expect her to do? Burst into tears and spill all her – non-existent – relationship woes? “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Unsurprisingly they had been struck speechless by her reply.

Was it so hard to imagine an open, polyamorous relationship where all involved were happy? Ugh, it almost made her long for her time as an actress. There’d had similar questions, of course, but at least their choices on how to lead their relationship had been considered less exotic.

It was a pity Demona – Dominique Destine – wasn’t here today. She tended to be willing to talk if it included some news on Angela and, while she still didn’t exactly like humans, she was often good for some verbal sparring.

But without her there and with the prospect of at least another 30 minutes of this talk, she just wanted home. So she made her excuses and had her car brought around.

She nodded to the staff on duty in the lobby of the Eyrie but didn’t stop for a chat, instead crossing the floor to the private elevator that would take her directly up to the castle. She made her way to their personal living room, happily surprised to find her husband on their comfy couch, leaving through the most recent magical grimoire he had bought. She might take a look herself sometime, though of course she knew better now than to read any of it out loud. The mortal magic of the grimoire and her own fay magic did not mix well. She dropped down beside him and kicked off her shoes.

“Hello, my dear.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. “I didn’t expect you back yet.”

“I felt like a night in.” She shifted, making herself more comfortable. “Did Alex call already?”

“He did. He and Pop are having fun spending the days on the boat.”

“Good.” She smiled, pleased, when Owen came in, carrying a cup of her favourite tea for when she wanted to relax. She accepted the cup, then held out her free hand to him to invite him to join them. Settled between her husband and their lover and sipping her tea, she decided that perhaps the day hadn’t been a wash after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
